Smileystuck!
by WonderlandMadness98
Summary: Karkat Vantas watches a girl get killed be the infamous internet legend Hussie, a psycho murder known for countless Internet deaths. Afterwards, Karkat begins to think that Hussie's after him! Is it true, or has Karkat just lost his mind? Read to find out


WARNING: This story contains death, brutal serial killer madness, Hussie, yaoi, drug and alcohol abuse, and a parody of the movie Smiley (You don't have to see the movie to read this fanfic~) If you do not like any of these things then I suggest you click that back button and read a story about bunnies and rainbows and happiness, cause that's not what this is~

A girl sat at her computer typing away. She was roleplaying on a website that she liked when her younger sister bounced in. "Hey, what are you doing, Meulin," the younger girl asked looking at her sister's computer screen.

"Nothing. Just on a roleplay website," the girl, otherwise know as Meulin responded back.

"Well I know a fun website that's perfect for you," she said happily.

Meulin stared at her sister for a second before asking, "What have you been doing, Nepeta?"

"I've just been on a few video chat sites, no big deal," Nepeta said.

"Those sites aren't good to be on,"

Meulin said, looking at her sister with a serious tone in her voice.

"What? Are you afraid that Hussie's going to get me," she asked with a smirk.

"Nepeta, what are you talking about?"

"You know, Hussie? He's a legend that goes around video chats and when you type in I did it for the trolls three times he comes out and kills the person you were chatting to," she stated.

Meulin stared at her sister before laughing and and gently pushed her out. "That's the most ridiculous that I've ever heard. Anyways, mom and dad are waiting, don't forget to bring me back dinner," she said.

Nepeta nodded and bounced away happily, leaving her sister alone in the house.

Meulin got bored later that night and decided to try out a video chat website, maybe it would be fun. She clicked through many people, most of them online for sex and other shit like that, until she came across a guy who looked okay enough to talk to. He messaged her a 'Hi'. She said hi back. He responded with a You're really pretty, sounding very geeky in the process. She smiled and said Thanks.

That's when it got weird. The next thing the guy typed was: Too bad I have to kill you.

Meulin quickly slammed her laptop shut, getting up to check out the house. She was a little on the edge and had this strange feeling that she was being watched. Like there was a pair of eyes constantly on her, like she was in a play with an audience that focused on her completely and one wrong step could get her kicked right off the stage. She tiptoed quietly around the house, trying her hardest not to take one false step. She looked through the cabinets and the closets and every room possible, slowly opening each door, afraid that if she opened them too quickly the thing that was watching her would jump out and kill her. Once she cleared all the rooms she slipped back to her room, closing the door most of the way and walking over to her laptop to open it. What she saw shocked and scared her out of her mind. Underneath the last thing the guy had said was 'I did it for the trolls'' three times. She gasped and looked around the room quickly, seeing nothing. Sighing a sigh of relief, she turned back to the laptop and started typing in something. But it was never finished. A sharp knife went straight through her body, blood flying everywhere. She coughed up huge amount of blood also, knowing that what her sister had told her about the legend of Hussie was real. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the guy who had typed I did it for the trolls three times laughing evilly at the camera.

Karkat Vantas said goodbye to his family and watched as they left him at his new place. A.k.a his dorm room at his new college. He didn't really know anyone there yet but at least he managed to get into the college, and that was his only goal. He sighed and took in a deep breath, walking into his dorm, seeing that his new roommate was already there. The guy turned around a smiled a bit at Karkat, walking up to him and shaking his hand. "Hey, I'm Sollux, and I guess I'm your new roommate," Sollux said to him.

"I'm Karkat," he said walking back out to get his bags.

"Here, let me help you," Sollux said, helping Karkat with some of his bags.

"Thanks," He mumbled, following Sollux up to his room.

Sollux laid the bags on the ground and left Karkat to unpack. The first thing Karkat did though was look around the room. There was a small bed in the middle of the room and huge windows, signaling that this room used to be an attic. There was one or two tables in there that gave him enough space to put all of his possessions that needed some sort of table or stand to be on there. He got everything set up and walked back downstairs to see that Sollux had just gotten off the phone. He looked over at Karkat and smiled. "Well, since it's our first night here, let's go to our first college party," he said, grabbing his jacket.

"Are you sure," Karkat asked, "It sounds like a stupid idea to me."

"Too late KK, you're going," he said, grabbing Karkat and dragging him along.

"Hey! I didn't agree to this! And why the fuck are you calling me KK," He demanded angrily.

Sollux chuckled, "Because, you look like a KK, and your name is Karkat, so therefore, 2 K's. KK," he said.

Karkat grumbled as Sollux began to drag him to the party, but he stopped half-way there. "What? Why the hell are we stopping," Karkat asked.

"Well, I thought we could get a little high before we went," Sollux said, pulling cocaine out of his pocket.

Karkat began to argue, but realized that he would just be defeated. So he sighed and took some cocaine from Sollux, then they both got high.

They both went to the party completely out of it from the cocaine. Not to mention that they also got drunk while they were there. While they were partying, a guy about their age walked over. "So... Haven't seen you two here before, enjoying the party," he asked.

"Yup! Oh, I'm Sollux by the way, and this Karkat," Sollux said, laughing quite a bit.

They guy chuckled and smiled a bit. It was obvious to tell that he was also drunk himself. "I'm Eridan," he said.

Karkat wasn't paying much attention as he walked over to a bookshelf that Eridan had. It was filled with books of the supernatural and strange and things like that. Eridan walked over when he saw Karkat looking at the books. "So I guess you like the supernatural too, huh," Eridan asked him.

"Haha, yeah, I guess I've always enjoyed things like that," Karkat said, the effects of the cocaine wearing off a tiny bit.

"Yeah, me too, I love to think that there's things like the Loch Ness Monster and Sasquatch out there, you know?"

"Yeah."

Sollux walked over and began to talk to Eridan, it almost seemed like they were about to start making out, so Karkat walked off and saw a guy sitting alone. He was sort of tall and definitely stood out in this crowd of people. Karkat decided to walk over to him and maybe say hi, considering the guy was intriguing to him. "Hey," Karkat said as he walked up to him. "Hey," the guy said, looking a little surprised that someone was talking to him.

"I'm Karkat," he said.

"I'm Gamzee," the guy said.

"Well it's nice to-" Karkat got cut off by Eridan and two other guys walking over there. "Hey, leave him alone, Pedo Bear," one of the guys said.

"Yeah, nobody wants you here, just leave," Eridan said, grabbing Gamzee's arm, going to throw him out.

Even though three different guys were trying to drag him out, Gamzee still fought back, he pushed Eridan out of the way, and when one guy went to hit him, he quickly punched the guy square in the face. After he quickly took them all down though, he left. Just like that. Though that intrigued Karkat even more, but he didn't have time to think about Gamzee, because when he looked over, he saw a girl (Aka Meulin) being murdered in on a video camera. It looked like a normal man was killing her, but it's his facial expression that got Karkat. His face was an evil smirk, the kind that you just can't get out of your mind. Karkat freaked and ran out, he just couldn't do it, he couldn't look at the man killing that girl. He even consider calling the police. That is until Sollux got back. "Hey KK, why did you leave early," he asked.

"Did you see that guy murder that girl over video chat," Karkat asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I saw it. But it's not that big a deal, it's just that stupid Hussie legend, she's not actually dead."

"How do you know," Karkat asked.

"I don't, but come on, it's just a legend that a bunch of Internet trolls created."

"What is the legend?"

"Well, the legend states that if you type in 'I did it for the trolls' three times that Hussie will appear and kill the person you're video chatting with."

"I did it for the trolls?"

"Yeah, you know, trolls, like Internet trolls, hence the people who made this legend?"

"Oh, but still don't you think that we should call the police?"

"And tell them what? 'Oh hey, so we just saw this girl get killed. Well, we don't really know who she is but we saw her die on a video chat and she was murdered by a legend that Internet trolls created. So yeah, sorry, but we can't really tell you anything'."

Karkat sighed and agreed with him. "So you're telling me that if we did that right now, no one would die?"

"Of course not," Sollux said, "Hell, I'll even prove it."

Sollux got out his laptop and Karkat sat next to him. They then began searching through people, though most were just guy's dicks. Eventually they found a guy. Sollux told him Hi. The guy immediately said back, Hey, you two should make out. Sollux laughed then him and Karkat pretended to make out. Then Karkat said, Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now. Sollux looked at him, "Now when you type this, you have to imagine Hussie killing him, you have to really want it."

Karkat nodded and began to type.

I did it for the trolls.

I did it for the trolls.

I did it for the trolls.

Nothing happened. The guy looked confused. 'What?' the guy asked. Karkat was a little confused too. 'Someone was supposed to come and kill you,' Karkat said. The guy began to type something when all of a sudden, Hussie killed him. He slit the guy's throat as slowly as possible, causing them to have to watch the blood slowly drain from his neck as the guy died slowly at the hands of Hussie. The whole time he looked at the camera, then began to come closer to it. Sollux freaked out and slammed the laptop close. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," he shouted.

Karkat jumped up, "We have to call the police!"

Sollux quickly grabbed Karkat's shoulders and shook him. "No! We can never tell ANYONE! You hear me?! Not one single soul!"

Karkat nodded then felt his cell phone ring. He picked it up and walked outside. "Hello?"

"Hey son."

"Dad?"

"Yep. So how's college life?"

"It's good."

"You sound a little shaken up son. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Me and my roommate are just watching a horror movie, so I'm going to have to let you go."

"Okay, talk to you later then Karkat. But remember, you can tell me anything. Anyways, Bye."

"Yeah, I know dad. Ok. Bye."

Karkat quickly hung up the phone and ran back inside. He saw that Sollux was still freaking out, so he decided that they might as well go to bed before anything worse happened. "Hey, I'm going to head up to bed. Night," Karkat said, walking up the stairs.

"Ok. But remember Karkat. Not. A. Single. Soul," Sollux said to him.

Karkat nodded and walked upstairs, thinking about the evil smirk plastered onto Hussie's face.

Note: Okay, so thoughts please? I really do enjoy getting feedback from you guys, so please tell me what you think!~


End file.
